Phantom
by midnightcrowd
Summary: How I became Phantom? I don't even know. But I may or may not have a past regarding that matter. I'm Juvia Loxar. And this is my story.


**Author's Note: **One short fic of my take on Juvia's past. Contains an OC.

**Warnings: **Very light, almost non-existent mention of abuse.

**Disclaimer: **Never do I own Fairy Tail.

* * *

** Phantom **

_"Calm, yet powerful. Graceful, strong, and collectively wild. Blue, shining, beautiful. It was water magic."_  
_- Juvia Loxar_

* * *

Some people ask how I became a Phantom. Well, to be brutally honest, I don't even know how. But I believe it has something to do with my past? Ah, I don't know. But I want to tell you a story. About my past. And here it is.

On the age of four, when I could barely walk and speak a full sentence, both my parents tried to invest some magic in me. See, they were both mages. My father was a wind mage and my mother could summon celestial spirits. And since the both of them were what people would say 'prodigal', somehow it occurs to their mind that their offspring must be remotely similar too.

So they tried to teach me magic.

It failed.

Up until I was seven, I had never once been able to do some magic; let alone show any telltale signs. My father was obviously disappointed in me, while my mother enjoyed lying to herself that I wasn't in the age of being able to use magic yet.

For a few months later, they managed to stay calm and not try to pin my handicapabilities onto me. But it was no later than my eighth birthday that both my parents snapped.

I remembered that night, when my mother's sister – Aunt Nora – came visiting with her family, celebrating my birthday. They were a lovely family that held four lovely members: Aunt Nora, Uncle John, Sammy and Katie. Me and my parents welcomed them into the house with a big, warm welcome.

And then it happened. Aunt Nora and Uncle Simon were watching me and the twins play when Aunt Nora said, "Look at them. Three little mages bonding as if they were siblings by the same parents."

It sounded awfully harmless at first. That was, until the words registered into my parents' minds. _Three little mages._

I could only imagine what they must have thought about Sammy and Katie, the six-year-old twins who were already capable of using magic. Later that I knew that it wasn't the twins that was bugging my parents' mind. It was me. And my disabilities.

Later that night, after our guests left, the torture began. I guess it was some kind of twisted birthday gift from my parents. But I didn't complain. I couldn't. They did what they thought was best.

And I woke up the next day, all beaten up, on the streets of Magnolia.

Since then, I have been on the move. Knocking one door after another, seeking refuge. But no one bothered. So I wandered the streets. Alone.

Until one day, a group of street thugs stumbled over me. They tried to bully me. I didn't resist. After all, I'm rather used to it. But all out of nowhere, she came.

River. With her blue hair and matching eyes. Her overwhelming grace and equally overwhelming power. She beat the daylights out of them thugs. And I stared in awe. That was the first time I saw magic so beautiful. Calm, yet powerful. Graceful, strong, and collectively wild. Blue, shining, _beautiful. _It was water magic.

River took me in. She nurtured and took care of me. She tended to my needs and told me anything I needed to know. She taught me her magic. The most beautiful magic. The water magic.

I was happy. River was amazing. We were happy. I thought we could be happy forever.

But life had other plans. Life seemed to be fond of taking away my happiness. Life took River away. She died in my arms, one day when she was too old and weak to cope with her illness. And I cried a river.

I moved on. I had to. River said so herself. "_No matter what life throws at you, it's never unconquerable. Move on. It's easy._"

But I needed money. I couldn't steal. I couldn't live off of someone else's fortune. I learned that from River. So I joined a guild. Like River said I should.

I became a Phantom.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading. Xx**


End file.
